


beautiful

by ocean_side



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Shameless Smut, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 19:32:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18879778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocean_side/pseuds/ocean_side
Summary: Noriaki brings home a surprise for his husband and that leads to a spicy situation( i'm so sorry, not really but still )





	beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> just like, small warning here i guess lmao??  
> men wearing lingerie 'nd shit bc why not  
> might i add that this isn't my best writing but i hope it's decent enough

Booker was rather surprised when Noriaki had come home with a pink bag, but assumed it was something for Bella, their daughter. Which went to say she wasn't there at the moment. She was at a friend's house for the weekend, and he opted to allow the other male know that. He stepped away from the sink where he had been washing dishes, grabbing a nearby dish rag and dried his hands before setting the cloth onto the counter, walking to the dark haired male.  
 

He pressed a kiss of greetings lightly against his lips, which Noriaki happily returned. " Nori, just saying, Bella is at a friend's house. " He motioned towards the pink bag, which now closer, he could see lighter pink wrapping papers of sort sticking out of the bag, and the bag handles were white. It looked rather cute, and he was sure whatever dress or toy that rested in it would be the same. " Oh. It's for you. " The statement surprised Booker, which caused him to look back towards Noriaki.  
 

A smirk danced around the taller's features as he watched Booker approach the bag, picking it up and lightly pulling out the papers, his face lightly up in a lovely shade of red. " N-Nori, why did you buy this? " He questioned as he pulled out a top, to be exact, the top of a lingerie set. " It reminded me of you, and I thought you'd look lovely in it. " Booker let out a small huffing noise, the blush growing worse.   
 

" Come on, go try it on. " Noriaki chirped in a happy tone, lightly smacking the other's ass before he retreating to the kitchen, a yell in German reaching his ears and it caused him to chuckle. " Love ya too baby! " He called in response before slowly making his way to their bedroom, settling on the bed. The smirk had remained on his face, as he quietly waited for the other male. He was excited to say the least to see what the other would look like.   
 

After a few minutes, footsteps rang through the house, though quiet and that caught Noriaki's attention. After a few more seconds, the footsteps grew closer before stooping, and a pair of familiar mismatched eyes peeked into the room, which met with the dark amber one's that belonged to the male resting on the bed. " Don't be shy now. " Noriaki cooed out to the male, and after a few more soft coaxing words, Booker stepped into full view. And was Noriaki thankful he did.  
 

Booker looked rather amazing in the outfit, the lace nicely hugging his body, which complimented it greatly. Noriaki was quite found of himself for the choice of the outfit, which consisted of a lace bra and underwear, with a transparent skirt, matched with a pair of stockings. And to top it off, the shades of lavender the cloth was colored in found a way to match nicely with the other's otherwise dark appearance.  
 

Booker was looking down at the floor, a shy expression on his face, but the traces of a smile could be found. Noriaki grinned at the sight, as he knew all to well that seeing something like this was rare, and he wanted to savor it all he could in the moment. " Hey, come here. " A sultry tone had filled the air, which the source was from the male settled on the bed.  
 

Booker looked up slightly before walking towards him with no hesitation, but there was still shyness in his movements. Once he was close enough, he reached up, grasping onto the male's hips and rubbed his thumbs into the soft skin, a mixed smirk smile on his face now. He lightly patted his own thigh as a way to say to have the other sit in his lap, which Booker followed the given instructions. He shifted slightly, moving to settle down into the other's lap.  
 

" So pretty and behaving so well, are't you just being such a good boy? " The words were more of a statement then a question, and the praise seemed to make Booker light up. He gave a small nod in response to that, his eyes flickering shut as he felt a kiss being pressed against his neck. Noriaki continued to press small kisses along his neck until he moved to kiss his lips, his hands resting on his hips and rubbing his thumbs into the soft skin. 

Booker let out a small whine as he lightly moved against him, grinding slightly against him. A low laugh left the dark haired male before he pulled back, pecking his lips. " Needy, aren't you? " He grumbled against his skin as he nibbled on his neck, before moving to kiss the crook of his neck, gently biting down on the skin and sucking on it. He continued this, biting down on his shoulders and neck, leaving small marks that would turn into hickeys later on. 

Booker gently grasped onto the other's shirt, his eyes squeezed shut as he sighed slowly, his blush growing worse. He yelped softly in surprise as he felt the other lightly grabbing his ass, before huffing quietly as he opened his eyes, seeing that the other had a smirk on his expression. Booker leaned forwards, pressing another kiss against his lips, feeling the other lightly nipping at his bottom lip, which in response, he opened his mouth. 

Noriaki slipped his tongue into the other's mouth, lightly pressing their tongues together before exploring the wet cavern, which lead him to sucking on the other's tongue. A soft moan left Booker as he grasped onto his shoulders, shuddering before loosely grinding against the other male before they pulled apart, a thin line of saliva connected their lips before a lazy smile flashed between each other. 

The kissing and biting carried on for some time until Booker became a bit impatient, so he shifted slightly, tugging at the other's shirt. Noriaki grinned slightly as he took his own shirt off, before moving to push Booker down so he'd be able to straddle the other's hips. He let out a small whine in response to that, which earned a chuckle from the male on top before he moved to tug off his own pants and boxers.

He moved slightly, tugging off the lace underwear before moving to reach over to the nightstand, grabbing a small bottle from the drawer. It was a small bottle of lube, one they had put away for situations as such. He moved to unscrew the lid from the bottle before pouring a rather generous amount onto his fingers, rubbing them together first in order to warm it up before lightly pressing one finger towards the other's entrance before leaning forwards and kissing the other's lips.

He slowly pressed the finger inside the other, a small whine leaving his lips, which was quickly shushed by Noriaki as he murmured soft comforts to the male while slowly working his finger in and out of the other, soon adding a second one. He carried on with this process, earning himself several soft moans from the male. Once he was sure the other was prepped enough, he pulled his fingers out, and poured yet another generous amount of lube onto his member, giving himself a good few languid strokes before moving to position himself at the other's entrance.

He leaned forwards, pressing a small kiss against his lips as he pressed himself into the other, earning a silent gasp from Booker, the said male tilting his head back slightly. Noriaki moved slightly, half way pulling out before gently pushing himself back inside the other's warmth. This caused a soft mewl of pleasure to leave the male as moved his arms, grasping onto the male's shoulders as he continued his movements.

Each time he pulled out of the other, he moved back further until one point he had only the tip inside the other, quickly shoving himself back inside the other. Each move earned himself an array of sounds from the male underneath him, mainly soft moans and whines of pleasure. He moved to nuzzle his face against the other's neck, his hand finding its way to the other's member, gently stroking him in rhythm with his thrusts.

Multiple quiet pants and moans left the two males, Noriaki muttering something along the lines of himself being close, Booker letting out a small hum in response to the statement before letting out a sharp gasp as he felt the other brush against a spot that made stars flash across his vision. The response spurred Noriaki to keep moving at the angle in hopes of hitting the spot again.

The stimulation was overwhelming as he felt the other continuously hit the same spot over and over again, and it finally pushed the male over the edge, a loud cry of pleasure leaving his lips as he arched his back, releasing over the other's hand and slightly on his chest. Just a few moments later, Noriaki had lost himself in the pleasure and hit his own edge, the two riding out their orgasm together.

Noriaki slowly pulled out of the other, the male's legs feeling like jelly but he managed to flop down next to the other, pressing a small kiss to his forehead before shaking sitting up as the two tried to catch their breathes in heavy pants. " I'll go start the shower. " He murmured as he kissed his forehead once again before shakily moving to stand, making his way to the bathroom, and the sound of water pouring out filled the house.

**Author's Note:**

> why did i write this again,,  
> but uh, yeah i hope you guys liked it and if you have any pointers in how to improve my writing please let me know


End file.
